Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: Fortune Cookie/Transcript
This is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: Fortune Cookie in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. (This episode begins when the park workers are at a Chinese restaurant, celebrating Benson's streak of good luck. They are all sitting at a table.) Benson: I'm glad you could all join me for brunch today. Pops: What's the occasion? Benson: Do you even have to ask, Pops? It's to celebrate my amazing streak of good luck. Pops: Good luck? Benson: Yeah, don't you remember last night? (Scene shows flasback of Benson beating Rigby at cards) Rigby: Augh! You only beat me last night because of my bad luck. Benson: No Rigby, I only beat you because of my good luck, and it's that luck that makes me trust that we're all gonna love this restaurant that none of us have ever even been to. Everyone: Yeah! (Waitress appears to give food) Waitress: (Speaks Chinese) Benson: I don't know what any of that is, but with my luck, I'm sure it's gonna taste great. We'll take it all! Dig in everyone, dim sum's on me! (Waitress takes menu and writes on the menu) Everyone: Yeah! (Waitresses appear and give everyone their food) (Everyone finishes food) Muscle Man: That was delicious. Hey Rigby, where's your food? Rigby: Food? He hasn't even brought my water yet. (Waiter appears to serve Rigby) [Waiter': Excuse me? Here is your soup sir.(Spills it over Rigby) Rigby: I didn't order soup! Waiter: Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll go check on your order. Benson: Oh my gosh, whoa, check it out. ( Benson is seen holding a pearl while the park workers exclaim in amazement) Yeah, I just bit into that oyster, and there it was. (Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost and Skips exclaim in amazement) (Waiter appears with fortune cookies) Benson: Hey, so can I pay with this? Waiter: Oh of course, but I don't think we have enough money in the register to make change. Will you take a check? Benson: Sure! Waiter: Come on! (laughs) Benson: I'm telling ya, I can't lose! (gets up and walks away) Rigby: I gotta go dry off. (gets up and goes to the bathroom) Aw what, they're all out of towels? Waiter: It must be your lucky day sir, the 1000th customer gets a free meal. Benson: All right! Rigby: Finally, my fortune cookie's here. At least one good thing will come from this meal. (opens cookie and sees fortune) Aw what?! Bad luck is coming your way. Ugh, I can't get a break! (switches his fortune with Benson's) Mordecai: What are you doing dude? Hey, that's Benson's cookie! Man, that is not cool, put it back. Rigby: Why, Benson will never know. Good luck is coming your way, that's what I'm talking about. Benson: Oh, we're reading fortunes eh? Ok, lets see what we have here, probably gonna win the lottery or something. Bad luck is coming your way? Ha! Whatever, it will take more than just a slip of paper to break the winning streak I'm having. Come on, let's get out of here. (The park members except for Mordecai and Rigby walk away) Mordecai: 'Rigby, seriously. You need to switch those fortunes back. '''Rigby: '(slaps Mordecais hand away) Oh come on! Benson's been having crazy good luck lately. He wouldn't even know the difference. (walks away from the table) Besides, it's just a piece of paper. 'Mordecai: '(walks away as well) Yeah.. I guess. (The park workers walk out of the Good Luck Restaurant) 'Benson: '''You know what would make that place better? Some fortunes that were actually true. (A black cat trips Benson over. Benson stumbles under a ladder and steps on a concrete crack. He knocks his head on a car side mirror and falls down) '''Mordecai: '''Dude Benson, you okay? '''Benson: '''Yeah, I'm alright. '''Rigby: '(picks up a gold coin) Alright! It's a bus token! (Skips boards on a nearby bus) '''Pops: '''Come on guys. The bus is here. (Pops, Mordecai and Rigby get onto a bus and Benson runs after them) '''Bus Driver: Nuh-uh. Sorry bro, bus is full. (Bus door closes and the bus drives away leaving Benson behind) Benson: '''That's cool guys! I guess I'll just walk! (The rest of the park members are in the back of the bus) '''Rigby: '''I told you Benson would never notice. Now we can both be lucky. (The thugs approach Benson outside through the back window of the bus. '''Thug #1: '''Yo punk, give us your wallet! (Thugs beat up Benson to the ground. A montage shows Rigby getting good luck, and Benson getting bad luck. The scene changes to Mordecai and Rigby in the arcade. Rigby is playing a video game Donkey Bros. with his back faced to it, and is surrounded by a crowd of people. Rigby reaches the high score and the crowd cheers) '''Rigby: '''Oooooh! High score up in here! Mordecai, are you seeing this? I'm so lucky I don't even need to look at the screen! In fact, I don't even need to use my hands! Check it! (Rigby does a handstand and uses his foot to press a button which activates the game's New World Record. The crowd and Rigby cheer and Mordecai has a blank face) '''Mordecai: '''Ugh, I don't believe this. '''Dante: Woah dude. You got some pretty sick gaming skills. The kind to get you on the cover of Video Game Monthly? (hands Rigby a business card) Name's Dante. I'm the magazine's lead editor. Today's your lucky day bro, cos I'm looking for the world's best gamer and you are totally it! (Mordecai looks disgusted) Gimme a call, we'll do an interview. Catch 'ya on the flip side bro! (Dante and the rest of the crowd walk away from the arcade game) Rigby: 'OOOOHH! Did you see that? I'm gonna be on the cover of Video Game Monthly! '''Mordecai: '''Dude, you're horrible at video games! You just got lucky. '''Rigby: '''Exaactlyy! I should have switched fortunes with Benson years ago! '''Mordecai: '''None of that good luck is yours. It belongs to Benson. All this good stuff should be happening to him. '''Rigby: '''What? No way! My life's never been better! I'm on a serious winning streak! '''Mordecai: '''Give it back! (pushes Rigby to the floor and does a pat search on him) '''Rigby: '''What are you doing? Hey, get off me! '''Mordecai: '''Give me the fortune! '''Rigby: '''No! '''Mordecai: '''I'm not gonna let you ruin Benson's life. Ugh! (lets go of Rigby and Rigby stands up) Where is it? '''Rigby: '''It's not on me. I knew you'd try something so I hid it. '''Mordecai: '''Dude, you have to trade it back. Bad things are happening to Benson and it's only gonna get worse! '''Rigby: '''What are you talking about? I haven't seen a single bad thing happen to Benson. You know what I think? I think you're just jealous. '''Mordecai: '''Jealous? '''Rigby: '''Jealous! '''Mordecai: '''Dude, seriously- '''Rigby: '''JEALOUS! '''Mordecai: '''Rigby! '''Rigby: '''JEALOUS OF MY LUCK! '''Mordecai: '''I'm calling Benson. '''Rigby: '(jokingly) Oh no, don't call Benson. (Mordecai pulls out his mobile phone and dials Benson's number and the voice says that the number Mordecai is calling has been disconnected) '''Voice: The number you are calling has been disconnected. Rigby: '''Oooooh! '''Mordecai: '''Ugh, forget it. (walks away) I'm telling him. '''Rigby: '''Whatever. I'm so lucky I bet he wouldn't even notice. Hm hm hm hm hm! (Scene changes to Benson's apartment. An eviction notice is stuck on Benson's apartment door and Mordecai pulls it off. The janitor walks by) '''Mordecai: '''Hey, have you seen the guy who use to live here? '''Janitor: '''Oh that guy. Man, what a string of bad luck. He lost his car, his apartment, his wallet, his credit cards, his driver's license. '''Mordecai: '''Did he say where he was going? '''Janitor: '''I just clean floors, I don't ask questions. Ooh, excuse me, there's a hot chick getting paper over there (walks away) (scene changes to Pops' house and Mordecai walks into the kitchen and into Benson's room calling for Benson. Mordecai knocks on Muscle Man's caravan door) '''Muscle Man: '''I haven't seen him. (Mordecai opens the garage door and drives in the golf cart calling for Benson. Scene changes to Skips' house) '''Mordecai: '''Skips, have you seen Benson? '''Skips: '''He's playin' cards in my garage. He's convinced he can turn his luck around '''Mordecai: '''No he can't. It's not even his luck. We have to stop him. (Benson walks into Skips' room) '''Mordecai: '''Benson, I gotta tell you something. '''Benson: '''Not right now, Mordecai. I'm in the middle of a hand. '''Mordecai: '''No Benson, listen. You shouldn't be playing cards right now. '''Benson: '''Okay, so I've had a bad stretch lately. So my wallet and credit cards got stolen. So accounting lost my paycheck. So I can't afford to pay my rent or feed myself. But cards are where I'm luckiest. Cards are my girl. She's never let me down before and she won't do it this time. '''Skips: Well you gotta stop playin' now cos you got nothin' left to wager with. Benson: 'Actually, Skips, there is one more thing. (Benson walks back into Skips' garage and walks back into the room again). I just lost the park to the guy in the fanny pack. (The guy's eyes glow yellow and Mordecai, Benson and Skips look scared) '''Skips: '''He's a Warlock. (The Warlock transforms into his true self and grows bigger and taller. He crashes through the top of Skips' garage and Mordecai, Benson and Skips run out of the house. Warlock cackles and conjures his fanny pack, sucking the Park into it) '''Mordecai: '''Wooh, what the? '''Benson: '''The park! What have I done? '''Mordecai: '''I gotta find Rigby. (The Warlock continues to suck the Park in and Mordecai is running for Rigby as the surroundings behind Mordecai are being sucked in. Mordecai runs past Muscle Man driving the golf cart) '''Mordecai: '''Park! Warlock! Fanny pack! '''Muscle Man: '''What was that bro? (screams in terror and jumps into a bush which gets sucked in) (Mordecai runs into Pops' house and pushes the door open) '''Mordecai: '''Rigby! '''Rigby: '(holding a mobile phone) Uh uh uh! Interview. Video Game Monthly. Can't talk. You're a loser. '''Mordecai: Ugh! (snatches phone off Rigby) Rigby: 'Hey! (Mordecai throws the phone at the wall and breaks) '''Rigby: '''Dude! Why did you do that?! '''Mordecai: '''Look out the window! '''Rigby: '(looks out the window) Huh? (The Park is still being sucked up and is on an isolated island) '''Warlock: Lucky me! A full house! (Warlock evil laughs and sucks up a part of the roof Mordecai and Rigby are standing under and Rigby screams) Mordecai: 'Come on! (Mordecai and Rigby run out of Pops' house and watches it get sucked up) '''Rigby: '''What's going on?? '''Mordecai: '''Don't you get it? It's the fortunes! Benson's luck is getting so bad it's gonna destroy everything, look! (Benson is being sucked in, but is holding onto a lamppost) '''Mordecai: '''Benson! Take my hand! (A black cat hits Benson's face and Benson loses grip of the lamppost) '''Mordecai: '''Nooooo! '''Rigby: '''Aw, man! (Benson gets sucked in) Okay, okay, I'll switch back! '''Mordecai: '''Where's the fortune? '''Rigby: '''It's under my trampoline! (The trampoline is being sucked in, and the fortune is sticky taped under the trampoline) '''Mordecai: '''Oh man. How are we supposed to get over there? (A man in an orange car arrives in front of Mordecai and Rigby) '''Man: '''What are you guys doing? You gotta get out of here! Here! (tosses Rigby his car keys) Take my car! (screams and runs away and jumps off the 'island', but gets sucked in too) '''Mordecai: '''Give me the keys. (Mordecai starts the ignition of the car and drives up to the trampoline dodging the flying park objects) '''Mordecai: '''Almost there! (Mordecai and Rigby jump out of the car, which gets shreaded by the merry go round. Mordecai and Rigby scream but land on spring rocking toys. Rigby reaches for the trampoline and jumps on the trampoline. He tears the fortune off and tries to give it to Benson) '''Rigby: '''Benson! We gotta trade fortunes! '''Benson: '''Why bother? Another bad thing is just gonna happen. '''Rigby: '''No Benson! All these bad things are happening because of me! I switched fortunes behind your back at the Chinese restaurant! '''Benson: '''You what? '''Rigby: '''I was jealous of all the good luck you've been having so I gave you all my bad luck! I'm sorry. (Benson takes out his fortune and swaps it with Rigby's. The fortunes glow and the scenery is clear again. Mordecai, Rigby and Benson are back on the park ground and look around themselves) '''Rigby: '''Is it over? '''Mordecai: '''I think so.. '''Rigby: '''Ah, good. '''Benson: '(to Rigby) OVER?! Nothing's over! You switched my fortune! Do you have any idea what I went through?! '''Rigby: '''Alright alright, I'm sorry! At least I confessed, that's gotta count for something (the broken mobile phone rings and Rigby picks it up). Hello? '''Dante: '''Yeah this is Dante from Video Game Monthly. Yeah uh, so looks like I gotta cancel your interview. '''Rigby: '''Aw, what? '''Dante: '''Sorry, got a new hot player here. He's tearing through all the records! (Scene changes to Dante with Muscle Man in the background breaking the records of Super Donkey Bros, twirling his shirt around with a crowd behind him) '''Muscle Man: '''Woooo! Wooo! You know who else is hot and tears through stuff? MY MOM! (Flashback to the park members at the Good Luck Restaurant when Benson and Rigby get up and walk away. The waitress places a plate of 3 fortune cookies on the table) '''Benson: I'm telling ya, I can't lose! (gets up and walks away) Rigby: I gotta go dry off (gets up and walks away) Waitress: 'Here are your fortune cookies. '''Muscle Man: '(opens fortune cookie) You know what's a hilarious game? Saying your fortunes and saying 'in the back of a car'. (reads the fortune) Bad luck is coming your way in the- Uh, that's not gonna work. (Muscle Man sees one unopened fortune cookie left and swaps fortunes) '''High Five Ghost: Hey, that's Rigby's fortune! Muscle Man: '''So? You're gonna be on the cover of Video Game Monthly. In the back of a car. (Muscle Man and High Five Ghost laugh) '''Rigby (voice): Finally my fortune cookie's here! At least one good thing will come from this meal. (Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost laugh again until the episode ends.) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts